WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010/Cheats and Unlockables
Cheat Codes At the options menu, select the “Cheat Codes” option, then enter one of the following codes to activate the corresponding cheat function: *Dirt Sheet and Vince’s Office Backstage Brawl areas: Enter “Bonus Brawl” as a case-sensitive code to unlock the Dirt Sheet and Vince’s Office Backstage Brawl areas. *Randy Orton Alt. Attire: Enter "Viper RKO" as a case-sensitive code to unlock Randy Orton's alternate attire. *Shawn Michaels DX Attire: Enter "Bow Down" as a case-sensitive code to unlock Shawn Michaels DX attire. *The Rock: Enter "The Great One" as a case-sensitive code to unlock The Rock. *Triple H DX Attire: Enter "Suck IT!" as a case-sensitive code to unlock Triple H DX attire. Unlockables Bonus Backstage Brawl areas Successfully complete the indicated task in Road To WrestleMania mode to unlock the corresponding area: *The Dirt Sheet: In the Brand Warfare story, win the handicap match as either Triple H or John Cena in Week 11. *Interview Room: In Shawn Michaels' story, successfully complete Road To WrestleMania mode. *Locker Room: In Edge's story, drag Mr. Kennedy on top of the Big Show and count the pinfall at No Way Out. *Vince’s Office: In the created Superstar story, win your match in Week 6. Bonus Characters Successfully complete the indicated task in Road To WrestleMania mode to unlock the corresponding character: *"Cowboy" Bob Orton: In Randy Orton's story, win your match without using any strikes in Week 9. *Dusty Rhodes: In Randy Orton's story, defeat Cody Rhodes at WrestleMania, then K.O. Dusty after the match. *Eve: In Mickie James' story, defeat Maryse in Week 2. *Ezekiel Jackson: In Create-A-Superstar's story, throw all opponents out of the ring at least once each in Week 3. *Green & Red Dummies: In Randy Orton's story, refuse Cody Rhodes' help, then reverse 3 of Batista's attacks in Week 3. *Mr. McMahon: In Edge's story, put Triple H through an announcer table in Week 11. *“The Million Dollar Man” Ted DiBiase: In Orton's story, defeat Ted DiBiase Jr. at WrestleMania, then K.O. “The Million Dollar Man” after the match. *The Rock: In Edge's story, successfully complete Road To WrestleMania mode. *Trish Stratus: In Mickie James' story, successfully complete Road To WrestleMania mode. Alternate Attires Successfully complete the indicated task in Road To WrestleMania mode to unlock the corresponding character’s alternate attire: *Chris Jericho: In Shawn Michaels' story, make Jericho bleed in Week 6. *Edge (Street Clothes and Ref Outfit): In Edge's story, win a match under three minutes in Week 6. *JBL (Suit): In Shawn Michaels' story, win a match under four minutes in Week 8. *Mickie James: In her story, defeat Michelle McCool under three minutes in Week 6. *Mr. Kennedy (Street Clothes): In Edge's story, eliminate Kennedy from the Royal Rumble match. *Mr. McMahon (Suit): In the Created Superstar story, win at WrestleMania. *Mr. McMahon (Chicken Head): In the Created Superstar story, spend at least one minute of the match outside the ring in Week 5. *Natalya: In Mickie James' story, choose Kendrick over Natalya in Week 9. Then, win a match while suffering minimal damage in Week 10. *Shawn Michaels (T-shirt and DX Ring Gear): in Shawn Michaels' story, hit both opponents with Sweet CHIN Music in Week 4. *The Miz (T-shirt) and John Morrison (Street Clothes): In the Brand Warfare story, win the handicap match as either Triple H or John Cena in Week 11. *John Cena (T-shirt): In the Brand Warfare story, as John Cena, put Kane through a table in less than 2:30 in Week 4. *Randy Orton (Ref Outfit): In Orton's story, hit Dusty Rhodes with an RKO at No Way Out. *Triple H (DX Ring Gear): In the Brand Warfare story, as Triple H, win your match under three minutes in Week 6. Road To WrestleMania Extras Successfully complete the indicated task in Road To WrestleMania mode to unlock the corresponding extras: *Champion Of Champions title belt: Complete the Brand Warfare story as either Cena or TrIple H. *Tag enterances of DX, Miz & Morrison, and The Hardys: In the Brand Warfare story, as Triple H or Cena, win the Battle Royal in Week 2. *Road To WrestleMania Event Skip feature: In Orton's story, spend less than two minutes in the ring with the legal Superstar in Week 12. *Santino Marella Story Designer story: In the Created Superstar story, reach 500 degrees at least four times in a Inferno match in Week 11. Extra Abilities Once you unlock these abilities on one Created Superstar, select “Create-A-Moveset”, then select that Superstar, then select "Abilities". *Durability: Get your Durability score to 85. *Exploder Tunbuckle Attack: Get your Speed score to 75. *Fan Favorite: Get your Charisma score to 80. *Fired Up!: Get your Overall rating to 90. *Kip Up: Get your Technical score to 85. Achievements Accomplish the indicated achievement to get the corresponding number of Gamerscore points: Work in-progress. Category:Cheats and Unlockables